Apostaría
by Ougi-san
Summary: Continuación de Error. En una pelea con el clan del Foot Raph sale herido. ¿Qué había en su cabeza en ese momento? Contiene indicios de T-Cest. Si no te gusta no lo leas. RaphXLeo


**Apostaría**

Contiene indicios de T-Cest. Si no te gusta no lo leas.

Las TMNT no me pertenecen

¿RaphXLeo? ¿no correspondido?

Continuación de Error. Recomiendo leer antes Error para entender la historia.

Resumen: En una pelea con el clan del Foot Raph sale herido. ¿Qué había en su cabeza en ese momento?

**POV de Raph**

No podía ser de otra manera, por supuesto que no. Teníamos que encontrarla. Esa perra… Ni siquiera puedo pronunciar su nombre. Cada vez que salimos a patrullar tengo que ver su cara. Siempre con esa sonrisa burlona. Siento tanta rabia, que no me doy cuenta que estoy gruñendo y apretando mis sais con tanta fuerza hasta que noto que Donnie me mira con cara de no entender que pasa. Creo que ni siquiera yo entiendo que me pasa. Reconozco que mi temperamento no es el mejor del mundo, pero eso no significa que deba comportarme así sin provocación.

Parece que el estúpido de Leo tuviera un GPS que lo guiara directo hacia ella. ¿Cómo puede ser que siempre la encontremos? No creo que sea casualidad. No dudo en preguntárselo, no de buena manera. Tengo una reputación que mantener. Lo que más rabia me da es que pone cara de cansancio y ni se digna a contestarme. Es como si no existiera nadie más, excepto esa perra.

No soporto que actúe de esa manera. De buena gana le rompería la cara, pero luego tendría que explicarle a Splinter porque lo hice. Estoy tan ensimismado en mi rabia que no me doy cuenta cuando el clan del Foot comienza a atacarnos. Son tan idiotas que ni tienen un plan en nuestra contra. Me recuerdan a los zombis de esas absurdas películas que le encanta mirar a Mikey. ¿Quién los entrena? ¿La perra? ¿Shredder? Ja, son tan malos que hasta con los ojos cerrados los derrotaría. Quizás algún día me aburra de partirles la cara y les enseñe a pelear de verdad.

Con el rabillo del ojo puedo ver a Leo peleando con Karai. Hm… si, ese es su nombre. Nunca creí que podría odiar tanto a alguien. Escuche decir por ahí que si odias a alguien es porque le das importancia a esa persona. No creo que sea así… no me podría importar menos si resbalara y cayera sobre su propia katana y se desangrara. Lo que me molesta y mucho es la importancia que le dan los demás… sobre todo Leo… parece embobado. Al principio creí que de alguna extraña manera Leo la admiraba. Ahora veo que va más allá de eso. La manera en que la mira… eso no es admiración. Cada vez que alguien menciona su nombre puedo ver su reacción, como mira para ver de qué hablamos, o como busca media ciudad hasta dar con ella. ¿Soy yo o está haciendo calor? Siento como si un ácido me quemara por dentro.

No debería confiar en ella. Se lo dije tantas veces, pero nunca me escucha. Es tan cabeza dura. Algún día va a ver que tengo razón. Espero que cuando lo haga no sea demasiado tarde. No puedo evitar gritarle que es un idiota. Ja, me mira sin entender. Por supuesto, él no puede leer mi mente para saber en qué estoy pensando. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Qué rabia! Parece que el señor presumido quiere llamar la atención de la perra. Ya me cansé de esto. Si quiere tirársela que no cuente conmigo ni con mis hermanos para tener una excusa para salir de la guarida. Les grito a Donnie y a Mikey para irnos, pero parece que están pasándola lindo rompiendo algunos huesos. Pobres ilusos, no se dan cuenta que estamos siendo usados para que el idiota y la perra puedan tener su cita. Ya llegué a mi límite de tolerancia. Si no vienen conmigo me voy solo. Ya me cansé de este juego retorcido. No voy a ser cómplice en su calentura. Le grito que me voy, no se para que, si ni se digna a mirarme, o darme a entender que siquiera me escuchó.

Me doy vuelta, y al dirigirme hacia el borde del edificio para largarme, escucho a Mikey gritar. No alcanzo a darme vuelta que siento un frio que me invade completamente. Nunca había sentido algo parecido, ni en las noches mas frías de Nueva York. No entiendo que pasa. Escucho gritos, lejanos. Risas. ¿Risas? ¿Quién se ríe? Veo a Donnie corriendo hacia mí. ¿En qué momento llegué al piso? ¿Mikey? ¿Por qué llora? Toma mi mano, veo que su boca se mueve pero no escucho nada. Mis ojos se cierran por un momento. ¿Dónde está Leo? Cuando los abro de nuevo me doy cuenta que estoy en la van. O al menos eso creo. Estoy muy cansado, quiero dormir.

Parece que tenía razón. No puedo esperar para refregárselo en la cara al presumido de Leo, pero tengo que contenerme. Mi rabia es más fuerte. No se puede confiar en esa perra. Me atacó por la espalda la muy cobarde. Acabo de despertar y Mikey me lo contó todo. El muy mierda de Leo ni siquiera me mira. Seguramente debe estar culpándose por lo que pasó, y está muy bien, porque es su culpa. Le pregunta a Donnie si estoy bien y se va de la habitación. ¡Cobarde! ¿Por qué no me pregunta a mí? No se atreve a enfrentarme. Splinter dice que no se alejó de mi lado mientras estuve inconsciente. ¡Como si me importara! ¡Lo que menos quiero en este momento es que me hablen de ese imbécil! Quiero vengarme. No puedo esperar para encontrarme nuevamente con Karai. Me las va a pagar.

Duele demasiado, y no me refiero solo a la herida… Donnie me mira. Sabe que estoy ensimismado en mis pensamientos. Chequea mis signos vitales y me deja solo por un rato. Me siento traicionado. No entiendo porque. Es como si esperara algo más de Leo, pero es absurdo pensar en eso. No sé cómo explicarlo, nunca fui bueno con las palabras, prefiero la acción. Tampoco es que pueda actuar en lo que siento. ¿Entonces por qué espero que él haga algo? Sé que nunca lo haría. Me siento asqueado de mi mismo.

Los días pasan y Splinter insiste en que debo hablarle, pero no creo que sea una buena idea, al menos no de momento. Nuestra comunicación nunca fue buena, salvo con los puños, pero no quiero llegar a eso. Siento que quiero darme por vencido. No hablarle me está matando de a poco. No soporto estar en la misma habitación con él. ¿Qué carajo está mal conmigo? Siento mi rabia resurgir, y mis ojos comienzan a picar. ¿Quiero llorar? ¿Por él?

Primero pensé que era envidia. Siempre competimos. Siempre Leo sobresaliendo en todo. Siempre el mejor. Siempre él… De poco ese sentimiento fue transformándose en otro, en algo más amargo… más sucio. Debería ir a donde mierda sea que esté, romperle la cara y después obligarlo a… ¿en qué carajos estoy pensando? No puedo creerlo… nunca haría algo así… ¿o sí? Ya no me reconozco. Siento un profundo miedo de repente, no es la primera vez que pienso algo semejante. Suspiro. Ya parezco el protagonista de esas novelas apestosas que mira Splinter. Apostaría que en este momento está pensando en ella… No hay nada que pueda hacer. Creo que voy a jugar a los video juegos con Mikey. Necesito distraerme un rato. Ya veremos qué pasa más adelante.

**¿Continuará?**


End file.
